


Party Party

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Begging, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Reita decide the singer for GazettE’s new kohai band spends too much time holed up with his Playstation and needs a night of partying. Ruki gets reluctantly dragged along – but the evening will deliver more than any of them bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Party

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to my other Ruki/Shou fics, this one is purely a standalone.

It seemed like an ordinary, quiet night in a small neighborhood somewhere in Tokyo. The street itself was quiet, too, one of those places where people said, “Not very much happens here.” You had your occasional dog-walkers, a few kids riding bikes . . . and that’s it.

Which made the rustling in the bushes outside one particular building – one of those houses consisting of tiny little apartments, barely enough room for a bed and a kitchenette – stick out like a sore thumb.

“You sure this is the place?” a voice whispered from the rustling foliage.

“Positive,” a second voice answered. “I saw the address on a computer in the office and copied it down.”

A head stuck up from the leaves – one sporting black, wavy hair. “Guys?” the head said. “I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Look, will you trust us?” said the owner of the first voice. “We know what we’re doing. This guy needs a night out. I’ll bet he’s never been partying in his life.”

“Will you shut the fuck up?” said a fourth person, who was behind the wavy-haired one. “You’re going to get us arrested if you keep making all this noise.”

But the owners of the first two voices – still wearing their fancy clothes from today’s photoshoot, one even still sporting his noseband – were creeping closer to the window. “Just as I thought,” the first one said. “He’s parked in front of the Playstation. What kind of rock and roll lifestyle is this?”

“I really don’t think we should be deciding for our kohais what kind of . . .” But the wavy-haired man was cut off by a hand on his shoulder, from a fifth person who hadn’t spoken yet.

“Let it go, Kai,” the person said. “You’re not going to talk Aoi and Reita out of this, no matter what you do. Best to just go with it.”

“I’m throwing a pebble!” Reita said, feeling around the ground for one of suitable size.

“If you break the fucking window, it’s your ass.”

Reita turned around. “Ruki, you think I don’t know how to do this? Uruha and I” – indicating the one next to Kai – “used to wake each other up in the middle of the night like this all the time.”

“And just what were you calling him out for, hmm?” Aoi said.

“Practicing music, you pervert!” Reita said. He threw the pebble, and it hit the pane with a sharp cracking sound, but the glass stayed intact.

After a moment, the person in the room came over to the window, opened it and leaned out. “What are you guys doing out there?” he said.

“More like, what are you doing in there?” Aoi said. “We’re here to take you out on the town.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” the occupant of the room said. “I don’t really need to . . .”

“Oh, yes, you do!” Reita said. “Life is too short to play video games! You need to live!”

“I’m perfectly happy.” The young man was starting to look nervous. “Really.”

“You never know until you try!” And with that, Aoi grabbed the sill and hoisted himself upward toward the open window.

“What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?” Ruki said, reaching out to grab Aoi’s shirt and try to pull him back.

“Helping him pick out clothes, of course,” Aoi said.

“He can pick out his own clothes!” Ruki said, pulling on Aoi’s shirt again.

“Or . . . he could just decide not to go,” Kai said, quietly.

“If I pick out my own clothes and go out there, will you not come in?” the occupant said, looking really nervous now.

“You’ve got a deal.” Aoi dropped to the ground.

“All right – be out in a few!” The young man closed the window – and drew the blinds.

“Damn,” Aoi said. “I thought we were going to get an eyeful of him getting changed.”

“You WOULD say that,” Ruki snapped.

“He’s hot,” Aoi said. “It’s a natural reaction.”

“It’s not natural to go climbing in people’s windows!” Ruki said.

Aoi turned a sly smile on his bandmate. “And why are you so concerned?” he said.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?” Ruki said.

“Seems to me,” Aoi said, “that someone’s jealous.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Ruki said.

Aoi just smiled to himself. He knew that he was right, of course. There was nothing to do now but wait for Shou to come out and get the evening underway.

* * *

When Alice Nine had been formally introduced to the other PSC bands a few weeks ago, Shou had instantly turned heads. How could he not – he was beautiful, even by the gorgeous-guys-are-a-dime-a-dozen standards of visual kei.

But he was also strangely, refreshingly innocent. When asked what he did the night before, he’d started talking about where he was in Monster Hunter – with a side discussion on how he was on his third run-through of the most recent Final Fantasy game.

“What a waste,” Aoi said. “A hottie like that, spending all his time slaying imaginary monsters?”

“You do that, too,” Reita reminded him.

“Yeah, but not every night,” Aoi said. “I know how to party, too – and he’s gonna learn.”

And so, during a photo session a few days later, Aoi pinched Shou’s address off a computer at work, and Operation Drag Him Out Partying was launched – although only Aoi and Reita were in it wholeheartedly. Kai went along reluctantly as leader, to make sure they didn’t cause too much of a ruckus; Uruha went because Kai and Reita were going; and Ruki figured he was along for the ride because if he wasn’t, he’d never hear the end of it.

The end result was they had successfully picked up their guest of honor, and were now sitting triumphantly with him in the middle of Aoi’s favorite bar – a place that was more American than American, all chrome and neon light.

As for Shou, he just couldn’t believe he was here. At all. He figured the crowd at his window wasn’t going to disperse easily, so he figured he’d go, have one drink and go back home.

Except there was no such thing as one drink. When he ordered a beer, Aoi ordered a shot of whiskey to go along with it.

“Come on,” Aoi said. “You gotta have at least some of the good stuff, right? My treat.”

So Shou had no choice but to drink the whiskey as well (especially since Aoi was hovering over him). And once that was done, Aoi ordered another.

Shou wasn’t much of a drinker, really. He didn’t intend to change that, either. Maybe, he thought, if I nurse them really slow, he’ll stop buying them.

Ruki leaned over toward him. “He tried to do that to me, too, you know,” he said.

“What did you say to him?”

“I told him I get unpredictable when I’m drunk, so for his own safety, it was best not to test that.”

Shou laughed. “We’re the same in that regard, then. I’m not a drinker. Never have been. That surprises people. They think that just because I’m a musician . . .”

“People assume a lot about musicians,” Ruki said. “They can go fuck themselves. We live our lives as we want, and we don’t have to obey any fucking rules – including the ones about musicians.”

Shou laughed. “I like that,” he said. “That’s the best thing anyone’s said about the business.”

“You’ve been in it for awhile, then?” Ruki said. “I know this band you’re in now has only been together a few months.”

Shou nodded. “I was in a couple other bands before that,” he said. “Nothing to write home about, other than the last one.” He paused, looking into his drink. “I thought for awhile that we were going to make it, but . . .”

“These things work out different than you were planning,” Ruki said. Didn’t he know it. He and Reita and Uruha had gone through three bands before they formed GazettE and said that if this one didn’t make it, they were giving up music.

“Well, one good thing came out of Givuss, at least,” Shou said, his face brightening with a smile. “It was the first thing I did with Tora.”

“Tora?” Okay, Ruki did NOT intend that to be a near-splutter. Nor was that a pang of jealousy he was feeling.

“One of our guitarists,” Shou said. “He’s probably my best friend in the world.” (And why did Ruki feel a deep relief right then?) “He and I decided after Givuss that we were going to start a new band, and then we met up with Nao and Saga, who were looking to start a new band too, and . . . well, the rest is history, as they say.” He smiled at Ruki. “What about you? Have you known your bandmates long?”

“Reita and Uruha, since I was a teenager,” Ruki said. “We were in a couple of bands that didn’t work out. Then Aoi crossed our paths, and things changed. And then our original drummer left, and we got Kai, and, well . . .” He shrugged. “It just felt right.”

“Like destiny?” Shou said.

Ruki snorted. “I don’t believe in things like that,” he said.

Shou gave him a smile. Oh, God, his smiles were beautiful. They’d light up a whole room. Hell, they’d light up a whole galaxy. “I believe in it,” he said. “Sometimes, just the right person walks into your life at just the right time, and you just KNOW, you know?”

Ruki took a deep drink. “I believe we create our own future,” he said. “Fate has nothing to do with it.”

“Oh, I believe in creating your own future,” Shou said. “But you can’t deny that sometimes, something you can’t explain gives you a boost, you know?”

Ruki didn’t say anything. He wasn’t wavering from his position on fate, and it seemed Shou wasn’t wavering on his, either.

But fate or not, he couldn’t deny that something about being with this beauty was starting to feel very, very good.

* * *

One hour later, their group had split up into three distinct sections. Kai and Uruha were in a corner, not paying much attention to anything but each other – up to and including their drinks. For Uruha, that was saying a lot.

At the bar, Aoi and Reita were chatting up a couple of pretty young things – one of each gender. They were going to decide at the end of the evening who got which one. Not that it mattered, gender-wise.

And then, at a table a short distance away from them, Ruki and Shou were having a genuine conversation.

They had talked about how they got into visual kei (turned out they were both fans of Luna Sea) and what their visions for the future were. They talked about writing lyrics and what the vocalist’s role in the overall band was.

But most of all, they were revealing themselves, their thoughts and opinions. Ruki was finding he felt flat-out comfortable with Shou. He was, well . . . not exactly a kindred spirit, but definitely on the same wavelength.

Neither of them was doing much heavy drinking, either – despite Aoi’s best efforts. He made sure he sent over beers spiked with whiskey shots. They both nursed them. It was still far more than either usually drank, though.

“Do you like me?” Shou suddenly asked, out of nowhere. They had been talking about other PSC bands, then there had been a pause . . . and then, suddenly, the question.

“Yes,” Ruki said. “I do.”

“I’m glad,” Shou said. “Because I like you, too. More than I’ve liked anyone in a long time.”

Ruki shrugged. “I’m just me,” he said.

Shou shook his head. “There’s no such thing as ‘just’ you, Ruki. There’s . . .”

He was interrupted by a guy storming past their table and nearly knocking into them. A very big, burly guy – the kind you didn’t see in Japan all that often, at least not away from the sumo arenas.

Big and Burly proceeded to storm up to Aoi and Reita. “What the hell are you doing?” he said, in an appropriate-for-his-appearance booming voice.

“We’re just talking,” Aoi said, calmly. “What are you doing?”

Big and Burly pointed to the two Pretty Young Things. “Who told you that you could hit on my sister?” he boomed.

“I hate to break it to you,” Reita said, “but your sister is old enough to make her own decisions about life.”

The male Pretty Young Thing suddenly got to his feet. “Saito, leave her alone,” he said. “She wasn’t doing anything wrong, and neither were they.” He pointed to Aoi and Reita.

“And how did you know where I was, anyway?” the female PYT said, turning toward her brother. “You’re worse than a stalker!”

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to do when a friend calls me and tells me you’re being hit on by two rock stars? You know what those guys are like?”

Aoi suddenly had an ear-to-ear smile. “He called us rock stars?” he said. “Well, thanks!”

The combatants ignored him. “Look, if that’s what you’re worried about, I talked to them first, okay?” said the male PYT. “Blame me if you have to blame anyone!”

At this point, all conversation in the bar had stopped. Heads were turning all over the place. Even Kai and Uruha had stopped their low-level making out.

And then, Big and Burly replied to the male PYT, “I wouldn’t expect anything else from a faggot like you.”

That did it. The PYT took a swing, connected with Big and Burly and proceeded to knock him halfway across the bar. Everyone just sat with their mouths open – most of all, Reita and Aoi.

Big and Burly looked as stunned as anyone at first. He stumbled into a table, landed on his back . . . and then suddenly jumped to his feet, charging the PYT like a mad bull. A couple of people leapt up, looking like they were ready to help with the defense.

This was going to be a full-blown barroom brawl – and it wasn’t going to be pretty. “Oh, shit,” Ruki said, grabbing Shou’s hand. “Come on – run, and keep running!”

The two of them leapt to their feet and bolted for the door, hand-in-hand. They rushed out into the street as a cab approached the bar, and Ruki stuck his other hand up, hoping the car was free. Fortunately, it screeched to a halt next to them. He opened the door, pushed Shou in, leapt in afterwards and gave his street address.

It was only after they were safely away from the bar that Ruki realized that in the chaos, he had accidentally invited Shou to come home with him.

* * *

The cab left them on the curb, and it was one of those awkward, oh-shit moments. Ruki had invited people of both genders home before, of course . . . but not like this.

Okay, best thing to do was ask politely. “Would you like to come up?” he said.

“Yes,” Shou replied. “I’d like to very much.”

Well, that was that. They were going up to his place, and from then on, whatever happened, happened. Ruki just told himself he wasn’t going to make any first passes. Let Shou make the first move.

He unlocked his door and let him in. “Not that big,” he said. Ooops, bad thing to say. “The place, I mean.”

“It’s a lot bigger than mine,” Shou said. “I mean, you have actual chairs.” And Ruki did – well, a love seat, another chair and a small table, anyway. The apartment was a studio, with a kitchenette at one end, doors to the water closet and the bathing room at the other, and Ruki’s futon unrolled against the far wall. He suddenly cursed himself for leaving it out.

“You’ll have a bigger one eventually,” Ruki said. “You’re too talented and ambitious not to.”

“You think so?” Shou moved closer to him.

“I know so,” Ruki said. Fuck, why did he have to be so hot? His resolve to not make the first move was now seeming like an impossible dream – especially if he kept invading his personal space like that. Yes, Shou was leaning over toward him, lips parted, just far enough away to make his presence maddeningly frustrating . . .

“What makes you say that?” Hell, even his voice was taking on a low, seductive tone now – dammit.

“I can tell just by looking at you.” Well, that was an intelligent answer – not.

Shou gave him one of those smiles, now with added slyness to make it more maddening. “I thought you didn’t believe in destiny,” he said.

“I don’t,” Ruki said. “But I believe in you.”

Shou leaned over a little more . . . and then Ruki leaned a little toward him . . .

And before Ruki knew it, they were kissing. Not the kind of gentle kiss that signified “we’re stopping right here,” either. No, this was the kind of hot, wild coming-together that just kept getting hotter and wilder – lips opening, tongues stroking, bodies starting to grind together . . .

Fuck, Ruki thought. Just FUCK. And if they didn’t put the brakes on soon, that was precisely what was going to happen.

Shou pulled away from him and began to kiss along Ruki’s neck, running his tongue slowly from bottom to top, making the other man moan softly.

“You’re so hot,” Shou murmured. And then there was a hand sliding under Ruki’s shirt, fingers sliding over the skin as he groped for a nipple . . .

He made contact, and Ruki let out a small noise that was close to a groan. The noise got louder as the fingers squeezed, gently, and Ruki shuddered from head to toe. “Oh, God,” he said in a husky voice . . . this couldn’t be the same shy, blushing guy he was talking with before, could it?

Oh, yes, it was. It’s amazing what a little alcohol and the threat of an all-out brawl could do.

“This is in the way,” Shou murmured, starting to unbutton Ruki’s shirt. Ruki just stood there, panting, feeling drops of sweat start to run down his skin – because he was fucking hot right now. Everything about this was naughty and forbidden, the fact that he was with a drunken guy, that this was a one-night stand (or was it?), that this grew out of the craziness in the bar . . .

The shirt was pushed down Ruki’s shoulders, and he wriggled out of it, dropping it on the floor and unfastening his own pants. He couldn’t get out of them fast enough. Looking up at Shou, he said, “You better be planning on getting naked, too.”

Shou was one step ahead of him. His own shirt was already unbuttoned, his pants unzipped. And he’d spotted Ruki’s futon in the corner and was moving toward it as he undressed.

Oh, he was going to pay for this one, all right – with passion.

Shou pulled his remaining garments off and sat on the futon, smiling almost innocently. Ruki dropped to his knees and almost flat-out tackled him, kissing Shou hard and pushing him down onto the pillows, holding him down as his tongue plundered the soft, sweet, hot expanse of his kohai’s mouth.

It was as if Shou were a row of exquisite sweets and Ruki couldn’t wait to devour them. He kissed his way down the other man’s neck, his teeth scraping the skin, his tongue tracing patterns along the vein. He paused at the hollow of his throat, sucking at the skin before moving over to nibble a collarbone.

Goddamn it, how could a tall, lanky thing like him seem so fucking sexy? It was like every inch of him was formed for passionate purposes – the broad shoulders, the long and tapering fingers, the smooth skin Ruki couldn’t seem to stop kissing.

He ran his tongue back and forth over the nipple, tasting and feeling the little peak, the rough texture, the trembling of his new lover’s body as Shou reacted to the pleasure. “Ruki,” he moaned. “Oh, oh, Ruki . . .”

He licked his way down the flat belly, a long sweep of his talented tongue, knowing damn well what he wanted to do next. And there was what he was after, hard and beautiful and seemingly ready for him.

He licked his way around the head, savoring it. Shou had a beautiful cock, just like the rest of him. It was formed so exquisitely, with a graceful curve to the tip, that it might as well be a piece of an ancient marble statue, a fertility deity.

Ruki slid down on it, taking it in his lips, and kept moving down, and down . . . Shou’s moan was low and long and earthy, a very natural sound, making Ruki all the hotter. He sucked, moving his head back, rubbing his tongue against the shaft as he went.

This was something he loved doing anyway, but when faced with a cock like this, it became almost as much of a pleasure as having it done to him. He began to move faster, his lips tugging at it, fingers running along the other man’s thighs, caressing him gently . . .

“Yes,” moaned Shou. “Suck me . . . suck me harder . . .”

Ruki let out a primal groan as he moved faster, letting the other man fuck his mouth (yes, Shou was raising his hips off the bedding now), one hand sliding up to a nipple, Shou’s sounds of passion getting louder and more intense . . . Ruki could feel a hand roughly grabbing his hair, nearly pulling it . . .

Ruki flicked his tongue on the underside of Shou’s cock, and suddenly the taller man let out a loud cry, hips jerking forward as his essence started to pour into Ruki’s mouth – and Ruki pulled back fast enough in order to catch some of it on his face.

Fuck, he wanted to bathe in this man’s come. He wanted to rub it on his skin like the finest of creams.

He leaned over to kiss Shou, flicking his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste a little of his own come . . . and was totally unsurprised to find himself flipped over onto his back. He welcomed it, he gloried in it. He was so fucking hard that he needed to come any way Shou wanted to go about it.

There was a mouth closing over his nipple, the wet flick of a tongue on the sensitive flesh, and then a hard sucking – hard enough that it stopped just short of being true pain. Ruki let out a loud moan, grabbing at Shou’s head. Oh, fuck, he was grabbing his cock, wasn’t he? Yes, his fingers were encircling the shaft, running along it rapidly, the thumb stroking the head, then pulling away, then stroking him again.

“Suck me,” Ruki moaned. “Oh, fuck . . . suck my cock, I need it . . .”

“Say please?” Shou said, mischievously.

“Please,” Ruki moaned. “Please, I need your mouth on me!”

“Again?” Another maddening brush of his thumb.

“Fuck, Shou, I need your mouth, I need to come. Suck me, goddamnit!”

“All right.” He moved down, and Ruki felt hot breath on his erection, and the light brush of a tongue, he shuddered with frustration, thinking do it, just do it already . . .

Then, Shou swallowed him. It was the only way Ruki could describe it. That hot, wet mouth seemed to engulf him all at once, sucking him hard, trying to pull everything from him . . .

He writhed on the futon, panting, moaning, every move of Shou’s mouth producing different sensations – hard sucks resulting in pulses of heat, flicks of his tongue in tingling trembles. He was letting out sounds that he wasn’t even sure were human, and he didn’t care.

Shou was moving faster, and Ruki was moving along with him, hips rising off the futon, trying to drive himself into the other man’s mouth, get more, more more of the most exquisite oral pleasure he’d ever received . . .

God, it was incredible. The contrast of the heat of Shou’s mouth and the cool air on Ruki’s wet shaft as his lover slid him out, the scent of sweat and musk and a bit of the booze, and then, a hand sliding up his body, over his sweat-soaked chest and stomach, finding a nipple . . .

Shou pinched, just hard enough for it to be a small shock of pain, but it was enough to send Ruki rocketing over the edge. He let out a loud, ragged, hoarse cry, the pleasure exploding with such intensity he thought the bedding would catch on fire, coming into his mouth, and then on his face as Shou pulled away.

Ruki felt Shou collapse next to him, and the two men were a messy pile, kissing and caressing and getting their own come all over each other’s faces. Ruki felt, well, drained. But it was a very, very nice drained.

“You need to drink more often,” he murmured.

“It was good?” Shou said.

“Good?” Ruki snuggled against him. “You’re lucky I can still talk. That was fucking incredible.”

“So were you,” Shou leaned his head on top of Ruki’s. “I never had it that good before.”

“You’re going to find out what it’s like again,” Ruki said. Oh, yes, Shou was staying the night. Ruki would nurse him through any hangover he had, and then there would be a second round. And a third.

“Does that mean you want to see me again?” And there was that innocence creeping back into his voice. See him again? Right now, Ruki was in danger of falling deeply in love with him.

“Oh, hell, yes,” he told Shou. He got up . . . well, damn, he was having trouble standing upright, what a surprise. “Right now, I’m getting you some water so you’re not hung over in the morning.”

“I didn’t drink all that much,” Shou said. “But . . . I usually don’t drink.” He blushed a little.

“Me neither.” Ruki poured the water, and got wet rags to wipe themselves off while he was at it. “All the more reason for you to have water. It’ll hit you harder than it would someone who’s used to drinking.”

“I’m glad I let you guys drag me out,” Shou said with a smile, lying back on the pillows. “I wasn’t going to, but something told me it was the right thing to do. And besides . . .” He blushed a little. “I like you. I have since I first saw you.”

“You should have said something,” Ruki said, bringing the water over. Shou sat up, and Ruki sat next to him, putting an arm around him. “We could have avoided the brawl.” And then, he leaned his head against Shou’s and said, “I like you, too.”

It had been a crazy night, all right. But believe it or not, it had a happy ending.

* * *

EPILOGUE

They came back to that same bar every year, the same group that had gone the night of the now-notorious fight. The place had changed owners in that time, and now looked even more chrome-plated, neon-bright and Americanized. Aoi once joked that they had no need of mirrors in the bathrooms, because you could see your face reflected in every piece of furniture.

They all sat together at one big, central table. It was only appropriate, since it was a collective celebration for all of them.

On this particular night, Aoi made the big toast, raising his glass over his head. “Happy Anniversary, everyone,” he said. “This makes, what, eight years now?”

“That long?” Kai reached over and took Uruha’s hand. “I feel like it was just yesterday.”

“Hey, you two were dating before that night, you know,” Aoi said. “So for you, it was longer.”

“Not really,” said Kai. “We were circling each other, but . . .”

“He told me he wanted us to be official right before the fight broke out,” Uruha said. “Really romantic, huh?”

“That fucking fight,” Ruki said, shaking his head. “How did you two manage to avoid it?”

“The same way you did,” Aoi said. “We ran and kept running – right at the point where the girl took over for her friend.”

“She was beating the crap out of her brother when we left, too,” Reita said.

“And then we went to another bar because after that, we needed another drink,” Aoi said. “Well, I did, anyway.”

“So we got drunker,” Reita said. “And that’s when we realized we were wasting our time hitting on those two, anyway.”

“We had everything we wanted right here,” Aoi said, wrapping an arm around Reita’s shoulders. “So, yeah . . . chairs got broken, glasses got smashed, but something good came out of it.”

“What about you two?” Reita said, leaning over to Ruki and Shou. “We never got the details of what happened after you left. Just bam, you were suddenly a couple.”

Ruki and Shou clasped hands under the table and smiled at each other. Oh, a lot had happened since that night, all right. The one night of lovemaking had led to another, and another . . .

Not to mention innumerable shared dinners, helping-each-other-with-lyrics sessions, shopping trips, and yes, even two-player video games. The sort of moments that were precious to any couple.

“We’ll just say,” Shou said, “that I found out there was a lot more to life than being holed up with the Playstation.”


End file.
